Love Like Winter
by hylian-dragoness
Summary: Warren is at the Paper Lantern and Will comes in, cold, with no heat or parents in his house and a blizzard approaching. What's a pyro to do? Slash; light Warren/Will, cuddling and fluff ahoy!


Jesus I'm so bad at updating stories. I should honestly stick to oneshots…permission to shoot me, granted.

This is pure fluff ;p no kissy kissy or "I love you"s, but plenty of cuddling! I think I might make a sequel. And 1) not sure if Warren's mom is alive, but let's just say she is, and 2) I'm sure he can control his powers so that he isn't hot all the time but...whatever ;p plus I haven't watched the movie in like 2 years, so sorry if this is awful lol. Plus I haven't written anything in awhile, so ignore if this story is awful too!

I don't own Sky High or any of these characters/people, and the title is the name of an AFI song "Love Like Winter".

* * *

><p><strong>.:|Love Like Winter|:.<strong>

Warren _loathed_ winter. Not because of the frigid temperatures—he was rarely, if ever, cold—but because of the damn snow. It always melted in his fingertips, so he was never able to play in white winter wonderland like other kids his age for very long without getting surrounded by a flood of water. Sure, it was handy for de-icing the steps and car windows, but it was hindering to a child who wanted to make a snowman.

The broody raven-haired teen was currently closing down the Paper Lantern, stacking up chairs upside down on tables; a nasty blizzard was coming, and his boss insisted on all of his staff going home before it hit. Not that it was really going to affect Warren, but it's not like the boss man knew that. The bell on the front door to the restaurant chimed, and the pyro started to say, "Sorry, we're closed—" without looking up, before he was interrupted.

"Warren!" a familiar and out of breath voice called out. Warren looked up only to see Will, heavily bundled up with a large coat, hat, scarf, and mittens. "I tried to call you, but you didn't answer," the brunette continued, and as he approached, Warren noticed his cheeks were heavily flushed from the cold.

"No shit, idiot," Warren retorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm working."

Will blinked a few times. "Ohhhh. That makes sense—" Here, Warren snorted, "—but I was wondering, do you want to come and hang out at my house? I know your mom's on a mission, and my parents flew to Paris to celebrate their anniversary…plus the central heating is kinda, um, broke."

Warren sighed when the other pouted. "Give me five minutes."

The beaming smile he got in response made his heart flutter a bit.

* * *

><p>True to Warren's word, they left in a few minutes, after Warren bid his boss goodbye, and switched his apron for his leather jacket ("That's all you're wearing? You're crazy!"), beginning the half-hour walk from the Chinese restaurant to the Stronghold residence. After just a few minutes, Will began to shiver.<p>

Warren rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a wuss."

"A-am not!" Will stuttered, before wrapping his arms around himself.

Warren huffed. "Come here," he grumbled, holding his right arm out. Will took advantage of the offer, and immediately felt warmed up when he was pressed against the pyro's side, muscled arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. They walked like that for about ten minutes when snow began to lightly fall. The snow melted a few inches before reaching Warren's body, a little sooner than usual because of the extra heat he was producing to keep Will warm. However, he watched on with slight fascination when the large, fluffy flakes fell and rested on the smaller brunette's hat, partially exposed hair, and eyelashes. Said eyelashes fluttered, and the snow melted, only to have the process repeated.

"Is there something on my face?" Will asked innocently, noticing the staring.

"I, uh, yeah, some chocolate, I'll get it," Warren said quickly, swiftly licking his left thumb and swiping it to the right of Will's (_Prettyprettypinkpretty,_ he subconsciously thought) lips.

Will made a slight whining sound of annoyance, saying, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those chocolate chip cookies before I came…oh god, and I walked around in public like that!"

Against his better judgment, Warren laughed, only to be met by a (rather unterrifying) glare. "It's okay, it was just a little smudge," the taller teen lied, the corners of his lips quirking upward a tad.

The rest of their walk was thankfully uneventful, although when they made it to Will's house, the light, fluffy snow was coming down significantly heavier. When they got inside, Warren noticed it was a little warmer, but not by much; probably about 45 or 50 degrees compared to the 20-something outside. He focused his powers and dispelled heat, making the space around him warmer in just a matter of seconds.

Will shivered from the pleasure of being warmed up so fast. "Thanks, Warren," he said, looking up at the other male, words completely meaningful. Warren's cheeks mysteriously turned a bit pink.

"I-it's no problem. So, how about some TV or something?" Will nodded and shrugged off his coat, hanging it on a hook by the door and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. Warren followed his example. HE did, however, raise an eyebrow when he noticed that Will was wearing a too large for his frame black sweatshirt underneath his coat.

Will flopped down on the couch in front of the TV, blushing a little. "What? It's warm, and I was going to give it back, I swear, but you left it at my house!"

"Uh huh, suuuure," Warren replied, smirking, before sitting down to the still shivering Will. "Oh, for Christ's sakes," he muttered before grabbing the other boy and pulling him seamlessly against his left side.

Will practically melted against him. "Ahh, you're so warm," he sighed contently, snuggling even deeper into the other's side, breathing starting to even out, and Warren felt his heart thud faster. He knew that Will was bi, but preferred boys more than girls after he and Layla broke up. Warren always thought that he was straight, but he couldn't deny these weird reactions to his friend. Dismissing his thoughts, he grabbed the remote and changed the channel from some awful paid program selling crappy Christmas glassware to the news. It was currently covering the large blizzard that was on it's way to them.

"The blizzard won't be a bother, War," Will sleepily breathed. "As long as you're here, I'll never be cold."

And with that, Warren decided that he didn't hate winter; he _loved _it.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


End file.
